


So Young

by msakira



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msakira/pseuds/msakira
Summary: 輕微藥物使用描寫





	So Young

　　微風開始變得猛烈，吹開凝滯的空氣。葛雷夫能聞到隨風撫來阿勃勒盛開的腥甜、黑湖終年飄渺的霧氣，以及不遠處風雨欲來潮溼的味道。

　　日光傾斜著灑落在新長的綠草上，葛雷夫加快腳步走過魁地奇球場，向著禁林的位置走去。

　　他一手插在長袍的口袋中，在裡頭握著家人派貓頭鷹寄來的單程船票與蠍型袖扣港口鑰──顯然地，即使母親在信中讚許了他在消影術上的裴然成績，但那遠遠不足以讓她安心放任獨子施用──日期就訂在霍格華茲特快車抵達倫敦的隔天，他只需要在隔日中午之前使用港口鑰轉移到南安普頓，這一年來的交換生生活就此告一段落。

　　葛雷夫對此趟歸程有些想法與規劃，他迫切地想找到忒修斯。

　　這一年間他在忒修斯所在的國度求學，聖誕假期的時候造訪他出生成長的故鄉，其餘在課外偶爾一起犯些校規，嘗試某些無傷大雅的禁忌；那讓他覺得他們之間關係匪淺的想法大概不是他的一廂情願。

　　他想邀請忒修斯一起前往紐約，看看那個混亂狂飆同時也飽富生命力、孕育了好幾代葛雷夫的城市。

\--

　　葛雷夫再三確認身後沒有其他學生注意到他的行蹤之後，熟門熟路地找到一塊密林，果不其然在枝葉茂盛間發現一處隱蔽的人為造出的入口。

　　他低伏身子繞過交錯的枯藤枝椏，同時留心著腳下溼滑的青苔。貓著腰前進了一小段路，鑽出糾纏的枯枝後眼前是高聳入天的巨木，他輕手輕腳地往前一步，沒料到長袍被身後的樹枝勾住，拉扯間發出清脆的聲響。

　　一陣錯落的蹄聲由遠而近，他看著高大模糊的影子越發清晰，是一小批的人馬群落。葛雷夫在心裡盤算了一下，他知道人馬並不信任人類也沒抱持多大善意，但他知道還是學生的他們對人馬來說都是年輕的幼駒，牠們不傷害未成年的孩子。

　　「我只是來找尋我的朋友。」他低垂著頭，恭敬地說。

　　「你的同類在更深處待著。」其中一頭像是領頭的人馬指出方向，用著極其緩慢飄渺的嗓音道，「快點找到他就離開這裡。我們不攻擊幼駒，但對於某些人馬，你們的年紀已經和那些惱人的巫師差不多了⋯⋯」

 　　葛雷夫嘟嚷著道過謝，飛快地越過牠們向著忒修斯所在的地方奔去。

\--

　　穿過巨木林後，葛雷夫在他們的 _私人空間_ （忒修斯這麼對他說的時候，心裡莫名的震顫了一會）裡看見忒修斯。一棵巨大的冬青木孤零零佇立在中間，巨木群在稍遠的一小圈距離外圍繞著，讓這塊空間保持靜謐，卻也能得到些許陽光的照撫。

　　忒修斯坐在樹下曲起一條腿，夾著煙的手安放在膝蓋之上，他閉著眼背倚靠橫行攀爬生長的枝幹，表情淡然自在地像是再普通不過的一場午寐。

　　葛雷夫忽然就來了氣，腳步踏得價響。

　　「怎麼了？看你氣喘吁吁的，遇上什麼生物了嗎？」忒修斯聞聲睜開眼，一點都不驚訝這位交換生的出現。 

　　「一小群的人馬。」他沒好氣地說。

 　　「噢，是那群友善的傢伙啊。」

 　　「你管那叫友善？牠們威脅我來著。」

 　　「是嗎？我覺得能溝通都算友好的生物啦。」他彈指消滅掉那半支煙，滿不在乎地說。

 　　「你翹了占卜學。」他指控。

 　　「很明顯你也翹了占卜學。」忒修斯輕巧地回答。

 　　 _但我們總是一起翹掉那些課的。_ 葛雷夫沒有說出口。他想起口袋裡的船票，他的計劃，被拋下的怨懟又少了那麼一點。他嘆口氣，走向忒修斯一起坐在樹下。

 --

　　沉默漫延開來，這讓葛雷夫有些無所適從。他們無話不說，對家族的桎梏、政局的動蕩，總是有說不盡的話，他們連爭執都是轟轟烈烈的。

　　「忒修斯⋯⋯畢業後你有什麼計劃嗎？」葛雷夫笨拙地開口。 _天啊他們何時開始這樣談話了。_ 「去歐陸旅行？還是──」

 　　「入秋後就投入正氣師的訓練了。在那之前會待在莊園裡──梅林啊我不知道，跟著我爸四處打點之後的人際關係吧。」

 　　「這不像你。」

 　　「那我該像什麼樣？」忒修斯看向他的表情讓他後悔自己那麼武斷地說出那句話。「珀西瓦爾，我們這樣的人最後都是一個樣的。」

 　　「你知道我有個弟弟吧？阿特密斯不適合魔法部──謝天謝地他不是長子，但斯卡曼德家總要有一個去做那些事。你是個葛雷夫，你應該理解，我只不過比你早一年經歷這些罷了。」

　　風吹來遠方的烏雲，悶聲雷響。沉默又重新回到兩人之間，葛雷夫捏緊手中的船票，不想再去打破什麼了。

　　「你頭髮越來越長了。」忒修斯伸手去撥弄那些被風吹亂的髮絲，葛雷夫不著痕跡地閃開對方的觸碰。他從長袍袋內翻出一根髮帶，隨意紮了個鬆鬆的小馬尾。

 　　這時忒修斯又不死心地撫弄葛雷夫因此裸露出來的脖頸線條，最終溫熱的手指停留在他新打上耳洞的耳垂揉捏著，問道，「你回去怎麼跟家人解釋這個？」

 　　「當然是因為我交了些不正經的朋友。」葛雷夫不以為意地撇嘴。其實他還盤算著弄上一個刺青，他試著打起精神，略帶興奮地轉向忒修斯，「你覺得活米村找得到可靠的師傅嗎？」

 　　忒修斯心猿意馬的神情，像是在想像葛雷夫乾淨赤裸的肩胛被紋上圖案的樣子時走歪了神。他考慮了一會笑說，「我想看你刺個獅鷲獸（Griffin）。」

 　　「自大。」葛雷夫白眼他，「刺這種熱戀情侶會──」葛雷夫被自己脫口而出的話給哽住了。

 　　「情侶。」忒修斯瞬間就抓住葛雷夫的話頭，「我們像嗎？」他問得不鹹不淡，就像個標準英國人在談論天氣。

 　　「我不是那個意思。」他轉開視線，沒什麼底氣地說。

 　　「好啦。哥兒們不談這些。」忒修斯決定放過他，一點點。他笑嘻嘻地說：「不過我們的確會做些熱戀中該做的事。」

 　　葛雷夫被他這恬不知恥的自白給逗笑，心裡半是慶幸半是遺憾地感謝忒修斯迴避那敏感的話題。忒修斯即將畢業而自己正要成年，他們要有一段非常久遠的日子分隔兩地，直覺而野性一點的相處模式更適合他們。

 　　忽然忒修斯用手肘推了他一下，他看著這位學生會男主席，葛萊芬多的混亂源頭與寵兒捲起雪白的煙紙。葛雷夫知道那裡頭有上好的煙草，還有些不言自明的小玩意兒。

 　　「想試試嗎？」他說。

 　　葛雷夫轉身爬上他的腿順走那支煙，叼在嘴裡等著忒修斯為他點上火。

 　　「我想試的不只這個。」

\--

　　他們上身衣著完整，忒修斯只把褲子退到大腿，但出於私心讓葛雷夫脫去整條長褲留下卡在小腿肚上的深色長襪。忒修斯依舊背靠樹幹坐著，他給葛雷夫草草做了潤滑與擴張，兩人都迫不及待地進入與納入彼此。

 　　吸進肺部的東西很快發揮效用。難以名狀的喜悅與放鬆湧向四肢百骸，傻呼呼的笑聲止不住地從喉間流淌出來，準備不夠周全帶來的疼痛變得不值一提。緩慢攀上神經的暈炫感讓他雙腿發軟，忒修斯擔下更多的活兒，他捧住葛雷夫的腰像抓著一個綿軟的布娃娃，讓他坐在自己陰莖上不斷上下擺動。

 　　葛雷夫雙手鬆鬆地扣在他頸後，那支煙夾在他指間隨著忒修斯的撞擊晃動，劃出緲緲而破碎的煙霧。他聽過各種描述，像是時間流逝得太慢而感官高速過載著一切。 _這真他媽，爽透了。_ 尖銳的快意累積得又急又重，但高潮那刻像是久遠到不會來臨一樣。 _我們可以這樣一直幹下去。在這裡，哪都不去。幹到我的屁股都記得這傢伙老二上的每一條青筋。_

 　　他肯定是把那些毫無邏輯的蠢話都說出口了，忒修斯才會 _那樣_ 看他。他握住葛雷夫夾著煙的手放到唇邊吸了一口，又抬手按在他那止不住傻笑的嘴角，「你這樣笑多好。」

 　　他的胃像是刮起一場小型風暴。這大概也是副作用之一，葛雷夫想。

 　　他扯開葛雷夫的髮帶，滿意地看著深色柔軟的髮絲被汗水打溼熨貼在他纖細的頸項。忒修斯在他身下又重新忙活起來，像被浪尖頂弄推送著，晃盪之間他幾乎忘掉燃著的煙，直到燒到指節處燙著他，手指一鬆掉落在草地。

 　　他不無可惜地看著突然冒出來的地精把那半截煙給偷搬了去。

 　　忒修斯寬大的手扣著他的腕扭在身後，那姿勢有些彆扭又讓他在對方眼前毫無保留。饑渴的唇烙上藏在薄衫之後凝成血珠似的乳尖，他放浪地哭喊出聲。

 　　蓄積著能量濃黑的雲滾過被夕陽燒灼的天空，夏季雷雨伴隨雷聲震耳欲聾少年們卻置若罔聞。

 　　雨勢漸大，茂密的枝葉也不能為他們遮蔽再多了。忒修斯想翻出魔杖施防水咒，被葛雷夫壓下探尋的手。他抓住對方的手再次貼上自己濕滑黏膩的股間，忒修斯了然地握緊他的臀瓣，繼續另一波綿長緩慢的碾磨。

 　　葛雷夫並不在意這場雨，他甚至開始想像長袍裡的船票被淋濕模糊了上面的日期與終點，然後一點點被分解成碎片。這對未來、對家族蒼白無力的反抗，竟也能讓他感到一絲復仇的甜蜜。

 

-Fin-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
